Lost Friends
by PuddlePirATEpro
Summary: Warning! SPOILERS FOR TRIALS OF APOLLO! This is mostly my idea of what would have happened during The Burning Maze since we haven't seen or heard anything about Camp Half-Blood since the first book. Also Nico. Also Solangelo. Our interestingly perfect Sun Angels since we really only got a few minutes of and stuff.


**SPOILERS FOR TRIALS OF APOLLO!** **_Hey, I know I have another story and shouldn't be doing anything until that story is finished. I am in the process of rewriting_ The War _because it seemed rushed to me and i didnt really get to explore the story without hitting the climax. I_ _just finished_ The Burning Maze _last night and just had to write this because we all know that Nico is friends with Jason and would notice. Merry Christmas and a happy new year if you celebrate it, and if you don't happy holidays!_**

 **ToAToAToAToAToAToAToAToAToAToAToA**

 **Wills PO** V

Nico and I were working in the infirmary, cutting bandages and checking the inventory. I watched him as he was rolling a bandage and saw the pull of a smile at the corners of his lips. I know he seems hostile and hard to be around, and he doesn't seem to want to be around me, but I know he's in pain and he knows I want to help and I know he wants my help. He's doing much better than he was during the battle of Camp Half-Blood. He won't fade if he decides to shadow travel and if I was too much I know he would have left.

I saw the echo of his smile fall from his face as he stopped rolling the bandage he was working on with a perplexed expression. He stopped moving all together and then he started shaking. I rushed over as he threw the bandage and stumbled away from the table and collapsed at the base of the wall. I sat in from of him and looked at his face which was full of horror with tears falling from his eyes. He looked at the floor with so much grief and panic.

"Nico..." I bit my lip. he didn't hear me.

 **ToAToAToAToAToAToAToAToAToAToAToA**

 **Nico's POV**

I was cutting bandages and thinking about Will and my date tonight. I started feeling... off... like something was wrong. I was suddenly hit with a sizzling coldness like... lightning. An emptiness settled into my bones. _Jason_. I stumbled away from the table barely aware of my surroundings as I tried to digest the impossibility of the Son of Jupiter's demise. "... _o... co... nico_... Nico!" I was startled back to the infirmary. I looked at a shiny blob that focused into Will. _Jason Jason Jason Jason Jason_ My thoughts filled with the Son of Jupiter who was now... _dead_... my mind seemed to say for me. _He's dead_. I focused on Will again.

"Will..." I said in a whisper through my tears that I hadn't been aware I was crying. I wasn't able to say the seemingly untouchable Son of Jupiter was _dead_. "... Will..." I started again. I looked at his glittering hair that was so similar to _his_. He had helped me so much. I flashed back to Salona. _Jason's face was scrunched up in focus trying to predict where the damned immortal was going to shoot at me next._ I was suddenly blasted with determination. I shot up and ran out of the infirmary with Will yelling something at his siblings as he ran after me. I stopped by the pavilion and grabbed some food before running to the woods. _He better have a good explanation for this!_ I stopped within the first few trees for some privacy, then took a stick and tore a hole in the ground for the ritual. I saw Will watching me with worry, but he wasn't stopping me so I kept working. Once there was a suitable hole I poured the food into the hole and chanted that sickeningly familiar prayer. I looked back at Will and said the haunting name wishing it wasn't true. " _Jason Grace_..." I closed my eyes as the power of my father flooded the area. I stood up and motioned for Will to stand back as I drew my stygian iron sword. "Only _he_ gets to drink. He has _so much_ explaining to do." I saw spirits drift into the area and held up my sword in a threatening position to prevent any other spirits from taking the offering. Then he walked through and I let him eat. He knelt down and ate then stood up in his glory as he noticed his surroundings.

"Hello Nico," he nodded to Will, "Will."

"Explain. Now." I said with gritted teeth. And he did. He told us about the fires and what was going on with Pipers dad and how Apollo had asked for help and the Burning Maze. I blanched at that. "... _What!_ The labyrinth- I-its back!" my thoughts swirled with the implications and flashes of Min- _No! I control my own mind._ "Ok"

"Nico, you have to understand-"

"I get it! It's just... _so_ similar to m-my sister. B-Bianca died on a quest as well." I sighed, "You need to go back and be judged. I promise I'll make sure that camp Half-Blood knows."

"Thank you Nico." he faded away as the clearing faded back to the normal gloom of the shaded trees.

I stared at the hole and digested what we had learned. I stood up and walked back to the edge of the woods with Will watching me.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?!" he yelled running after me.

I looked back and said, "I'm going to keep a promise." and kept walking as he caught up with me and we walked together.


End file.
